The Darker Lord
The Darker Lord (Japanese:' 超魔王' Chou-maou; ''Super Demon Lord) is the form the Great Sage is forced to take after being possessed by the Dark Curse and becomes the main antagonist of the second half of the game, after the Dark Lord is defeated. Bio Birth of the Darker Lord After a long, tough battle against the Dark Lord, the Dark Curse escapes the now-broken medallion. In a rage, the Dark Curse attempts to possess the hero, only to be blocked out by the Great Sage, unintentionally possessing them instead. This, however, only makes the Dark Lord even more powerful, as his original powers are now combined with the Great Sage's powers. Dubbing himself the '''Darker Lord', he leaves the castle, and creates a new castle with his new powers. Now even more powerful, The Darker Lord resides in his Sky Scraper, awaiting the protagonist to face them again. Eventually, the Hero does make it to the Sky Scraper, and the Darker Lord steals the faces of the Princess, the King, the Genie, the Fab Fairies, and the Factory Worker once again, attaching them to a Gold General "Princess", a Strong "King" Golem, a Red "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog with "Fab Fairy"Poles, and a "Ex-Dark Lord", Phantom of Evil, respectively. All of these monsters are simply harder versions of end-bosses faced at the end of each world, with the exception of the Cerberus. After yet another defeat to these monsters, the Darker Lord retreats to his pocket dimension of Otherworld, made up of all the faces he had stolen before. Otherworld and the Final Battle With nowhere left to run, the Darker Lord confronts the protagonist for the last time, saying he was going to die of boredom if they never showed up. The hero demands that the great sage be released from his possession. The Darker Lord, seeing this as one final challenge, absorbs a large amount of faces. This overwhelming amount of faces makes the Darker Lord even more powerful, and he reaches his second form. Due to the extent of the Darker Lord's power, the hero cannot face him alone, and must choose members of their party to face the Darker Lord's hands, before facing the Darker Lord himself. After choosing who fights each hand, the battle begins. The battle first starts against the Darker Lord's left hand, which can slap members of a party, or slash at them with its claws. This hand is attack based, a counter to the magic-based right hand, and has some of the highest attack power in the game. After a short battle, the Right Hand is battled, which is completely different from the Left Hand. Rather than using brute strength, the Right Hand uses magic from the Darker Lord's staff, and can cast spells such as lightning or fire. The right hand can also target two random party members, which are used as victims to the Right Hand's devastating Tower of Flame. However, the Right Hand is defeated, leaving only the Darkest Lord himself. However, the party has not finished the battle yet, and the Darker Lord appears before them, stealing and absorbing the faces of the party members that faced both of their hands. These six new faces further extend the Darkest Lord's power, resulting in the birth of the Darkest Lord, 'and it falls to the Hero and their three remaining friends to finish him off. In battle, the Darkest Lord is by far the hardest boss in the main game, having huge amounts of attack power and defense, and attacks by throwing coins with faces on them. He can also summon "Teammate" Coins to assist him in battle, using the faces of the other six party members each time, similar to the battle against the Dark Lord. Additionally, like the Dark Lord battle, his pattern will change after half of his HP is depleted, such as a move that reduces the HP of every party member to 1, or summoning a wave of meteorites to damage all of the party. After a long battle, the Darkest Lord is defeated, and explodes in a wild fury, releasing the Great Sage. Boss phases & statistics |-|"Great Sage"'s Left Hand= '"Great Sage"'s Left Hand (Japanese: "Mii's name"の左手 "Mii's name"'s Left Hand) is the first boss encountered in the Darker Lord's Domain. Its appearance is of a large blue hand with long fingernails, and a wrist made out of three gold coins, each possessing a face part. Its defeat unlocks the "Great Sage"'s Right Hand battle. When facing the Darker Lord, the player will be prompted to split the team into three groups, three for the Left Hand, three for the Right and the last four for the face. Actions Enemy Statistics |-|"Great Sage"'s Right Hand= The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand's (Japanese: "Mii's name"の右手 "Mii's name"'s Right Hand) targeting can be hard to shield as nothing stops the hand from either using Towers of Flame right after or breaking shields with Lightning then using it. Luckily, it is easily survivable. Actions Enemy Statistics |-|"Great Sage", The Darkest Lord= After defeating the hands, the Darker Lord will steal the faces of the hand fighters, becoming "Great Sage", The Darkest Lord (Japanese: 真超魔王"Mii's name" True Super Demon "Mii's name") and facing the last team for the finale. Actions Enemy Statistics Tips: * When its HP hits 50%, on its next turn it will enter its second form and use its big bang attack. * In the second form, it attacks in a pattern: Big Bang - Attack Attack - Black Hole Attack - Attack Asteroids - Attack Appearance The Darker Lord takes on the appearance of a demonic version of the Great Sage, wearing white, flowing robes that fade into turquoise, while having various features present on the original Dark Lord, such as demonic hands and an open eye medallion. The hood is replaced with a large collar, however, and the head features a more bony appearance, as the cheeks pinch in and the chin is more defined. The hairstyle is also different. While the Dark Lord had a parted, Victorian-esque hairstyle, the Darker Lord has a blue, twisted hairstyle that is mostly shaved off, appearing very similar to the Dark Curse. Quotes “Are you joking? I get Great Sage powers too?! This is even better than being a Dark Lord! I’m now...an even Darker Lord! Waaa ha ha haaaa!” ''- The Darker Lord, moments after possessing the Great Sage'' “So you finally made it up here. I thought I was going to die of boredom.” ''- The Darker Lord, right before the final fight'' ”And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” ''- The Darkest Lord before using Big Bang'' Gallery The Darker Lord IMG_9448.PNG|The Darker Lord on the world map Darker_Lord_Otherworld.jpg|The Darker Lord encountered in the Otherworld "Great Sage"'s Left Hand Left Hand Journal.JPG|The Left Hand in the Journal. Left_Hand_Pre-Battle.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand pre-battle Great_Sage's_Left_Hand.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand alone Left_Hand_Attack.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand's standard attack Left_Hand_Whirlwind_Blades.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand using Whirlwind Blades Left_Hand_Double_Scratch.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand using Double Scratch Left_Hand_Defeated.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Left Hand defeated "Great Sage"'s Right Hand Right Hand Journal.JPG|The Right Hand in the Journal. Right_Hand_Pre-Battle.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand pre-battle Great_Sage's_Right_Hand.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand alone Right_Hand_Attack.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand's standard attack Right_Hand_Targeting.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand using Target Right_Hand_Towers_of_Flame.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand using Towers of Flame Right_Hand_Lightning.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand using Lightning Right_Hand_Defeated.JPG|The "Great Sage"'s Right Hand defeated "Great Sage", the Darkest Lord Darkest Lord Journal.JPG|The Darkest Lord in the Journal. IMG_9454.PNG|The Darker Lord's second form. 22310348_10209652593568305_278603593356371385_n.jpg|The Darker Lord showing up and stealing the other Teammates' faces, becoming the Darkest Lord. Darkest_Lord_Pre-Battle.JPG|The Darkest Lord pre-battle Great_Sage,_Darkest_Lord_Encounter.JPG|Encountering The Darkest Lord Darkest_Lord_along_with_two_Teammate_coins.JPG|The Darkest Lord along with two "Teammate" Coins Darkest_Lord_guard_lowered.JPG|The Darkest Lord with his guard lowered Darkest_Lord_Standard_Attack.JPG|The Darkest Lord's standard attack Darkest_Lord_Call_Servant.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Call Servant Darkest_Lord_Dark_Hole.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Dark Hole Darkest_Lord_Nightmare.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Nightmare Darkest_Lord_Asteroids.JPG|The Darkest Lord using Asteroids Darkest_Lord_transition_to_its_final_form.JPG|The Darkest Lord transitioning to his final form Darkest_Lord_Big_Bang.JPG|The Darkest Lord transforming into his final form, then using Big Bang CoinsliceHQ.PNG|The Darkest Lord using Big Bang tumblr_oyzz40NQdy1rz7gt1o1_400.jpg|The Darkest Lord glowing red after he transform. HNI 00991.JPG|The Darkest Lord before exploding after defeating him The Darkest Lord explosion sequence.JPG|The sequence of The Darkest Lord's explosion Internal data Miitopia_EnSatanB_Calldm.gif|An unused animation for the Darker Lord. Image from The Cutting Room Floor. Miitopia_EnSatanB_Powerdm.gif|Another unused animation for the Darker Lord. Image from The Cutting Room Floor. Trivia * The Darker Lord's multiple forms can use various abilities granted to the numerous playable jobs; the Left Hand can use Cat’s Double Scratch and the Thief‘s Whirlwind Blades, while the Right Hand has the Mage's Lightning and Tower of Flame abilities. * The Darkest Lord and the District bosses are the only bosses that can be fought again, the former in order to re-watch the credits. ** This is likely to prevent the player from permanently missing the Tower of Dread, as the Reborn Mii is required to summon it and only appears if "Save him" is chosen. * The Evil Sage boss in New Lumos is reminiscent of the Right Hand's boss battle, while the Dark Sun boss is reminiscent of the Darkest Lord boss battle. * Defeating the Darkest Lord and re-watching the ending will cure all sick Mii characters. This is useful if the player's hero is sick or too many Mii characters are unwell. * When viewed in the Journal, the Darkest Lord's background lights appear as part of its character model. It shares this trait with the Dark Sun. * During the Darkest Lord's death animation, it briefly cycles through all possible Mii expressions before settling on "nightmare" and exploding. * The Darkest Lord and the Dark Sun are some of the few monsters with in-battle dialogue. The Dark Lord and General also have this, although the latter exclusively during the pre-battle with the Noble's Son. * The Darkest Lord and the Dark Sun are the only two monsters that can inflict 0 damage if any Mii with 1 HP is hit by Big Bang. * If the party fighting the main part is powerful enough, the second phase and Big Bang attack can be skipped entirely. * Although the "Great Sage"'s Left Hand and Right Hand don't drop grub, it is possible to obtain either Devil's Food Cake or Devil's Food Cake ★ when a Cat uses Steal Grub on them. * The Darker Lord has two animations that are never used in the game proper. See also * The Great Sage, the Darker Lord's true form. * The Dark Curse, the one possessing the Great Sage. * Evil Sage, a New Lumos boss whose appearance is based on the Darker Lord. * Dark Sun, a variant of "Great Sage", The Darkest Lord, also found in New Lumos. Category:NPC Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Otherworld Category:End-Bosses Category:Replayable Bosses